


Family Doesn't End In Blood

by DesertLily



Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Found Family, Found Family Bingo, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, dance lessons, just pure fluff, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: She had never understood what it meant to be wanted as a person and not as a weapon. That was, of course, until Cassandra found a family that would gladly help her understand.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne
Series: Found Family Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Family Doesn't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the 'teach' prompt! Also a fic for a friend!! It turned out shorter than I expected but I'm still happy with it!

The girl known as Cassandra Cain had never truly understood the concept of love and family. The girl known as Cass Wayne, however, had begun to understand. She was wanted. She had a family -  _ a real family _ \- that loved her and adored her. They taught her how to smile; how to trust, and most importantly; they let her grow. They let Cass become herself. Her family didn’t tell her what she had to be or try to mold her into someone she wasn’t. They just allowed her to be...her. Cass was so much more than the weapon David Cain had tried to force her to be. She had a life. She had friends. She was loved. She even had hobbies now! She was allowed to be human. 

One of the things Cass had discovered that she  _ adored _ was dance. Being vocal was still something she struggled with but dance? Dance let her express herself without the need for words. Each movement let out emotions she had no other idea how to convey. It was as therapeutic as it was fine. It helped a lot on her bad days. When everything became too much, she danced and danced as if the Pied Piper were leading her away from Hamelin. She didn’t have to think when she danced. She could just move like clockwork. She was her most free. She was also her most lonely. Cass danced alone. It was rare any of her family joined her. They all seemed to think it was something private to her; something sacred. Perhaps they were right but it didn’t stop the loneliness that overwhelmed her as she performed for an empty room. 

Consumed by the dance and her own thoughts, Cass almost didn’t hear the door to the ballroom open.  _ Almost _ . If she had been a normal girl with a normal life then she wouldn’t have noticed it. But she wasn’t normal. She had never been normal. Tension fuelled her as she spun to face the room’s newest occupant. The tension disappeared as soon as it had arrived. It was one of her brothers. Duke. 

He looked almost sheepish as he stood facing her. “I-” Duke hesitated. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? Watch a movie or something?” He lingered near the doorway, not leaving but not stepping further inside. “It’s fine, though. You look busy…” 

Cass just shook her head, offering him a small but fond smile. Her hands moved quickly to form a reply. ‘ _ Can you dance?’ _

“What?” It took a few moments for the words to click before he shrugged. “I guess? I don’t think I’m great but I’m not terrible. Not anywhere on the same level as you.” She beamed brightly at the praise. 

‘ _ Then I’ll teach you _ .’ It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Thankfully, Duke didn’t seem opposed to the idea as she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the centre of the ballroom. A mischievous smile slipped onto her face. ‘ _ Show me what you can do _ .’ The abysmal attempt at dancing Duke offered had Cass giggling with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. 

Duke arched an eyebrow at that. “In my defence, I did say I wasn’t very good!” Cass just rolled her eyes. “I can’t promise I’ll be the best student.” She just shrugged at that before repositioning his hands and leading the dance. 

The two spent hours like that; laughing and teasing as they made their way across the ballroom. There was no tension nor worry. In that moment, they were not Batgirl and Signal; they were not two teens overwhelmed with trauma; they were just Cass and Duke. They were siblings. They were  _ normal _ . It was a nice feeling; a good one. As Cass teased Duke for his two left feet and corrected his posture, the outside world was forgotten to her. At least, it was until a third voice’s laughter filled the room. But it didn’t cause Cass to panic. The laughter was familiar; it was safe. 

“Bruce!” 

‘ _ Dad!’ _

Cass’s signing was perfectly in sync with Duke’s voice as they both turned their attention to the man. Bruce Wayne was leaning against the wall with a fond smile on his face. He looked...calm. It was nice. He was always too tense. Cass didn’t like it when he was tense. Bruce was a Good Dad. He deserved to relax; to be happy. “It’s always reassuring to know I’m not the worst dancer in the family.” 

“ _ Hey _ !” Duke was quick to protest. 

Cassandra Cain did not have a real family. She had been emotionless. Cass Wayne had an incredible family. She was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
